


Jack O'Lantern

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannictober, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Will Graham - Freeform, Will Loves Hannibal, sentimental boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin





	Jack O'Lantern

Will had a fun idea. Fall was coming up, and Hannibal had a break from work. Every fall for the past few years he had carved pumpkins. After moving out of his fathers home he had done it alone, so now came the perfect opportunity to do it with Hannibal. Will had gone tot he farmers market the day before, picking out two perfect pumpkins. He also picked out a smaller pumpkin, to make a pumpkin pie.

When Hannibal got home the house smelled like the delicious aroma of pumpkin and cinnamon. Despite the fact that there was flour everywhere, on the kitchen counter was a beautiful pie.

“Did you make this yourself? Everything?” Hannibal asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I know how particular your taste is so I made it from scratch” Hannibal smiled, grabbing a knife to slice a piece from him and Will to taste. He looked pleased as his lover moaned at the taste of his pie. “I have another suprise for you love.” Will said, walking out of the kitchen towards the shed. He came back holding two huge pumpkins. “Are you ready to carve some pumpkins dear?” Hannibal smiled and nodded.

After an hour the pumpkins were cleaned and carved. Will carved a wolf and Hannibal a ghost. They placed small lights inside the pumpkins and placed them on their porch. Hannibal grabbed two home brewed beers, and sat down on the porch, Will following him. Hannibal gently lay his head down on Wills shoulder.

“Me and Mischa used to carve pumpkins together every halloween. They are some of the most pleasant memories I have of her and Lithuania.” Though Hannibal tried to sound happy Will could feel him tense up. He wrapped an arm around Hannibals shoulder and kissed his forhead.

“I’m truly happy that i got to share this with you today after carving alone for at least thirty years.” Will said.

“This is my first time since Mischa passed. I never thought I would do it again.” Hannibal said, casually sipping his beer. “Thank you mylimasis.” Will kissed his cheek and hoped that they could carve pumpkins together for a very long time.


End file.
